A Fallen Star
A Fallen Star is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-sixth case of the game. It is the second case of Berrini and the second case in Markle Metropolis. Plot The player, with Astrid Flores, went to the local awards ceremony, where they soon found hotshot actor Austyn Connor with his head bashed in on the red carpet. The team first suspected photographer Julia Cedar who the victim tried to get a restraining order against, movie director Ashton Dayton who couldn’t fire Austyn due to him being a excellent actor despite his sexism and fellow actor Cameron Lenard who was always in the victim’s shadow. The duo then learn that the victim was spotted at a parking lot shortly before the murder. There, they found evidence to add blogger Kieran Roosevelt who received millions of views for succeeding at making the victim angry as well as actress Pamela Malandra who wanted to stop the victim from hurting women due to his sexism. They then learned that someone was vandalizing the victim’s limousine. After stopping Ashton from destroying clues, the duo found enough evidence to incarcerate Cameron for the murder. After trying to deny the accusations, Cameron snapped and admitted to the murder because Austyn was going to destroy his career. When Astrid asked what he meant, he told the duo that Austyn had a tape of Cameron doing things of a sexual nature with teenagers and that he was gonna show it to the Loochester newspaper. Thinking he had no other choice but to murder, Cameron bashed his head in with the crystal trophy. Cameron was sentenced to 45 years in prison for the brutal murder of Austyn Connor and his abuse on minors by Judge Marrakchi. Following the trial, Luke and the player went to find out more information about the crime of the century. They then searched the ceremony stage, where they found a bundle of checks made out to an anonymous number. Jordan could not find anything to track the one receiving the money but he found out that the one giving money was Ashton Dayton. The two detectives then went to find Ashton, who said that he had helped a mastermind with money for equipment in order to create the crime of the century. He then told them that his lips were sealed, which led Luke and the player to arrest him for assisting a criminal. Meanwhile Astrid told the player that she saw the mysterious man they talked to in the aftermath of the previous case on the red carpet. They went to the red carpet where they found a wallet, which had an ID card on the man, Nikolai Rodionov. They got Jordan to look up more on him, who revealed that Nikolai was known for having a criminal record for being involved in robberies and thievery. They talked to him, where he explained that he had served his time and given up his past for a better one. After all of these events, Chief Crosby told them that they would look more into the mastermind and keep an eye on Nikolai as the first of the Christmas carolling drifted from the windows. Summary Victim *'Austyn Connor' (found with his head bashed on the red carpet) Murder Weapon *'Crystal Trophy' Killer *'Cameron Lenard' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect uses teeth whitener Profile *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect wears a blazer * The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect wears a blazer * The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect wears a blazer Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer wears a blazer. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Camera, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Camera. (Result: Name; New Suspect Julia Cedar) *Talk to Julia Cedar about taking photos for the ceremony. (New Crime Scene: Ceremony Room) *Investigate Ceremony Room. (Clues: Reservation Sign, Torn Poster) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Note from Director; New Suspect: Ashton Dayton) *Inform Ashton Dayton of the victim's death. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Victim and Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Movie Actor Identified; New Suspect: Cameron Lenard) *Talk to Cameron Lenard about his co-star's death. *Examine Reservation Sign. (Result: Black Bits) *Analyze Black Bits. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Magazine, Victim's Bowtie) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Blogger's Phone; New Suspect: Kieran Roosevelt) *Talk to Kieran Roosevelt about attending the ceremony. (Attribute: Kieran uses teeth whitener) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Victim and Plus One; New Suspect: Pamela Malandra) *Talk to Pamela Malandra about being the victim's plus one. (Attribute: Pamela eats caviar) *Examine Victim's Bowtie. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets; New Crime Scene: Ceremony Stage) *Investigate Ceremony Stage. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Locked Camera) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Faded Law Paper) *Examine Faded Law Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Ask Julia about the restraining order. (Attribute: Julia uses teeth whitener and drinks gimlets) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Interviews) *Analyze Interviews. (12:00:00) *Talk to Cameron Lenard about always being in the victim's shadow. (Attribute: Cameron uses teeth whitener, drinks gimlets and eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Ashton Dayton from breaking into the victim's limo. (Attribute: Ashton drinks gimlets and uses teeth whitener, Julia eats caviar; New Crime Scene: Victim's Limousine) *Investigate Victim's Limousine. (Clues: Broken Tablet, Defaced Magazine) *Examine Defaced Magazine. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Examine Pink Flakes. (Result: Rosen Opaque Blush) *Ask Pamela about defacing the victim. (Attribute: Pamela uses teeth whitener and drinks gimlets) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Limo's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Confront Kieran Roosevelt about making the victim angry. (Attribute: Kieran eats caviar) *Investigate Carpet Stairs. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Tissue) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Crystal Trophy) *Analyze Crystal Trophy. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Crystal Trophy; Attribute: The killer wears a blazer) *Examine Bloody Tissue. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Corrupt Beginnings (2/6). (No stars) Corrupt Beginnings (2/6) *See what Pamela Malandra wants to tell them. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ceremony Stage. (Clues: Locked Folder) *Examine Locked Folder. (Result: Faded Checks) *Examine Faded Checks. (Result: Information) *Analyze Bundle of Checks. (03:00:00) *Confront Ashton Dayton about helping the mastermind. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Astrid Flores about who she saw. *Investigate Red Carpet. (Result: Unknown Man's Wallet) *Examine Unknown Man's Wallet. (Result: Man's ID) *Analyze Man's ID. (06:00:00) *Investigate Ceremony Room. (Result: Wine Glass) *Examine Wine Glass. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Nikolai's DNA) *Talk to Nikolai Rodionov about his criminal past. (Reward: Gala Outfit) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Markle Metropolis